Changes Between Us
by SuperheroGurlz
Summary: Charli and Krystal are BFF's. They live together and had been together since highschool. When the Decepticons strike and they meet the Autobots, a relationship sponds between Krystal and Optimus. Can both girls accept the changes and still be friends?
1. Bar Rumbleee

Hey, this is Mock Silence, I'm actually writing this story with my friend Jesus Freak I Am, which is pretty great, because she's a pretty awesome author...so...enjoy!! But please tell me what you think. K? I don't care if you strike me down with flaming balls of injustice!! Just tell me how I'm doing. Sorry it's kind of short...trying to get better at that..... P.S: Happy Birthday Jesus Freak!! This is my other present to you!!

**Chapter One: Bar Incident......**

The club was ridiculously crowded. Strobe lights flashed and the music thumped, vibrating in Charli's chest. She waded her way through the masses of crowded bodies over to her friend, Krystal. "Ok, next time, YOU are getting the drinks." She panted, planting a soda in front of Krystal.

Krystal laughed and took a swig of the soda, and scanned the room. "Wow, it's really crowded!"

"Yeah." Charli snorted, "You think it would be less crowded ON A MONDAY!!" This last part she shouted out to everyone at the club, trying to get their attention.

No reply of course. The music went on, the people still danced, and the strobe lights continued their frenzied routine. Charli rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do you just want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask. This place SUCKS." Krystal said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

The walk towards the door was of course, long and hard. And really, the smell of sweaty dancing people really didn't improve the situation. "Go on without me!!" Krystal panted, collapsing dramatically to the floor.

"Never!!" Charli shouted, "I shall never leave a fallen comrade!!" She pulled Krystal up and grabbed her arm, pulling it around her shoulders. And so they continued, and their laughter gained them many strange looks.

The door grew closer, ever closer, and soon they could almost taste the freedom of the air outside. "OUCH!" Charli was pulled suddenly from the joys of freedom so close to see the ridiculous sight of Krystal rubbing her bottom with a slightly pained look on her face. "Why did you do that?!?" Krystal said.

"Do what?" Charli replied, slightly puzzled.

"Pinch my butt!!"

"But…. I didn't..." Charli laughed.

"That...would've been me, ladies." A rather handsome man slid up to them, running his hand through his hair, "And what a firm bottom you have!!" He winked roguishly.

For about thirty seconds they just stared at him, open mouthed. And then they jumped him.

The air was filled with the sounds of indignant screams and girly-man screams of pain. About five minutes later, the three were pulled apart, the two girls perfectly fine, and the man bloody and crying like a baby without a pacifier. "I'm afraid you'll have to go…" the club bouncer mumbled, rather in awe of the power of female anger.

"GO?!? I'LL TELL YOU WHO'S GOING TO GO AND WHERE HE'S GOING YOU OVERGROWN MMHHPHMMHM!!" The last part of Charli's sentence was blocked by Krystal's hand.

"Of course, good sir, we were just about to leave anyway." Krystal said as she steered a red-faced Charli out the door.

Only when they were in Krystal's car did she take her hand off of Charli's mouth. "…TEDDY BEAR! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL DRAG THAT POLE LICKER TO MAGIC FAIRY LAND AND BACK!! AND HE WILL NOT COME BACK ALIVE!! BECAUSE WHERE I COME FROM, FAIRIES HATE POLE-LICKERS!!!" Charli breathed deeply for a bit, and then turned to Krystal. "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, you throw a good punch!!" Krystal replied.

"Haha I don't know, that black eye you gave that sleaze looked pretty bad." Charli laughed.

Krystal made a face, "Eh, whatever. What do you want to do now? Crash another club?"

"Nah, want to go home and watch some Batman movies? I could make pasta!" Charli, of course loved pasta.

"Sounds great! FORWARD!" Krystal shouted, pointing at nothing in particular, and the car surged forward, toward the girl's apartment.


	2. Breakfast of the Champions

Chapter Two: Breakfast of the Champions.

The alarm clock just wouldn't shut up. Obviously someone had forgotten to turn it off before falling asleep before a brightly lit television screen. "UGH!! JUST DIE IDIOTIC ALARM CLOCK!!!" Screamed Charli, bashing the poor defenseless clock against the kitchen counter top.

Laughter burst out from the bathroom, and Krystal put her head around the door frame, toothbrush in her hand. "Charli, just leave the poor thing alone, it was just doing its job."

"Yeah, well, it's fired." Charli grumped, chucking the clock in the general direction of the couch. She sat down and poured herself a bowl of Peanut-Butter-Things.

Five minutes later, Krystal walked out, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She took one look at the box next to Charli's bowl and sighed. "Charli, eating that crap is going to do nothing for you. It's completely unhealthy!" She made as if to take the bowl away from Charli, but Charli smacked her hand with the spoon.

"Nuh-uh! You stay away from my sugary delight! After seventeen years of living with my mother and her disgusting health food, I deserve a break!" She then proceeded to make a little fence around the bowl with forks and knives from the table.

Shaking her head and chuckling, Krystal reached into the food cupboard and pulled out her box of Granola Crunch. She poured herself a bowl and sat across from the other girl. Charli glared at the box of Granola with an intense hate never seen before in a human for a cardboard box. "You….traitor……" She hissed through gritted teeth, "How dare you bring such a demonic thing into this place!"

"It's just a box of cereal!" Krystal said, holding up her hands in defense.

"IT'S EVIL!!!!!!" Charli screamed, and she jumped at the box, butter knife in hand.

"NOO!!!" Krystal sprung up, grabbed the box, and started running as fast as her legs could take her.

"I WILL HAVE THAT BOX!!" Yelled Charli and she chased after the fleeing girl. Round and round the apartment (which was really more of a penthouse) they ran, and because Charli was in better shape than Krystal (she taught kick boxing, gotta be in shape for kick boxing) she soon overtook her roommate. "WA HA HA!!!" She laughed, and lightning flashed behind her, "Now that I have you, I shall take away your evil box of healthy evilness, and force you to eat PEANUT-BUTTER-THINGS!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" Cried Krystal, falling to her knees, "Anything but that! I BEG OF YOU!!"

"Will you do my laundry for a month?" Asked Charli.

"Umm…..Sure?" Krystal was just a little confused.

"SCORE!" Charli shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and doing a small victory dance. She then turned and walked back to the table.

"I swear Charli; living with you is the weirdest thing EVER." Krystal sighed, sitting down to finish her cereal.

"Oh shut up, you know you love it."


	3. Frenzy and Barricade

Chapter Three: Frenzy and Barricade

After the ''abusive breakfast'', Charlie and Krystal had to get ready for work. Since Krystal was the early riser, she had her shower and dressing done before Charli had even finished breakfast.

"Why do you always get the hot water?" Charli whined as she called through the bathroom door. Krystal chuckled and tied on her sneakers and called back.

"Because, I'm smarter than you. The water likes me better!"

"Goody two-shoes!"

Krystal couldn't help but laugh. Charli was funny, but sometimes totally obnoxious. She was a teenager at heart, not a woman.

Krystal finished fixing her hair and soon Charli imerged in a black tank top with sweatpants. Her hair was braided into two short pigtails, and she wore sneakers. Charli was a kickboxing teacher at a gym, and always looked the same. She could rock any sweat outfit, and Krystal was quiet impressed.

"Ready to roll?"

Charli nodded and grabbed her gym bag, "Yes, after my _cold _shower."

Krystal giggled and grabbed her car keys. Charli made sure the penthouse was locked and they both walked down the steps to the lobby of the hotel.

***

It was well after 5:30, and both girls had the rest of the day off. Krystal worked at a partstore full-time and basically ran the place, and Charli chose her own hours. Both girls decided to stay out late and have some fun. They always had fun, but nonetheless, tonight would be just another adventure.

"Whattya wanna do, Krys?"

Krystal shrugged and sipped her water, "Don't care. You?"

"How about we have a race down to that doughnut shop?"

Krystal rolled her eyes, "And I'm the fat one why?"

Charli was gone and called back, "Come on, sourpuss! And your not fat!"

"That's what you think!"

Krystal took off after Charli and caught up quickly. Despite the fact that Charli was a kickboxing teacher, Krystal was a fast runner. She was soon arm-to-arm with Charli when she stopped. She noticed it was getting dark and they were entering a bad part of the city.

"Charli, stop!"

Charli stopped and called back, "Tire out? What happened?"

"It's getting dark. Let's head back,"

Charli rolled her eyes, "Baby. Let's go, we'll be fine."

She ran back and grabbed Krystal's arm without a word from her. They continued on walking, and both girls soon forgot about the problem. Krystal explained about a strange rock she found at the shop.

"Look, isn't it weird?"

She pulled it from her purse and Charli snatched it, "Huh, odd. It isn't rock, Krys, it's metal."

"And what's the writing?"

Charli handed it back and sighed, "Who knows? Probably some thing from a car or whatever."

"Charli, it's not from a car."

"Then what is it-"

"AHH!"

Charli failed to see that Krystal had fallen behind her. She spun around to find Krystal backed against a wall. Something was in front of her, but Charli didn't know _what._ It was about chest height and silver, and was some kind of robot. He had daggers for hands and was speaking in some weird language. Krystal shot her a look and nodded her head towards it.

"Get away, you moron! You asked for the WRATH FROM FAIRY LAND!!!"

Charli dropped her gym bag and kicked the robot back a step, and Krystal spun out from the wall before the robot hit. It shreaked and slammed against the wall, and Krystal joined Charli.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

Then the stood in front of it, and breathed heavily. The thing screamed in a foreign language and Charli asked.

"Whatit say?"

"No idea, shall we?"

Charli nodded and both girls kicked the robot in the chest. He screamed and Krystal grabbed it's head. Charli laughed and cheered her on.

"COME ON KRYSTAL, YOU GOT IT!!"

Then Krystal smiled and brushed aside her bangs. Then with more screams from the robot thing, she slammed it's head against the brick wall four times and then it quieted. Krystal dropped it and noticed the blue eyes faded. Both girls knelt and Krystal looked it over.

"What is it, Krystal?"

Krystal shook her head, "Don't know. Wait, what's this?"

She pointed to a symbol on the robot's chest. It was like a robot's head, only smaller and represented something. Krystal stood and brushed it aside. Charli retrieved her gym bag and they looked to it again.

"Whattya we do with it?" Krystal asked.

Charli smiled and started in, "Can we keep it? Please, please, please, please!?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Charlie, no."

She gave her the puppy face, "Pwease, Krissy?"

"Fine-"

Suddenly the earth began to shake beneath them and the street light vanished from behind. Metal clicked and shifted and scraped and they turned around.

"I don't think you'll be keeping anything, femmes."

Krystal's mouth dropped open and Charli dropped her bag. The thing was huge! About 30 feet tall and was a robot. He had Police Car markings and he had red eyes. He looked ticked and Krystal and Charli couldn't stop gaping at it.

"Prepare to die humans! Decepticons don't lose to femmes!"

Charli thought fast. Her and Krystal shared a look, "Are you from Fairyland?"

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE SLAG IS FAIRYLAND!?"

Krystal and Charli looked to it and answered, "Duh, a distraction."

Both girls took off between it's legs and the robot roared in laughter. Both girls limber and fast, he took off and yelled after them.

"This will be fun, femmes!"

Krystal shot a look over to Charli, "What is a femme?!"

"Don't know, keep RUNNING!"

They ran on, the robot close behind. Then they froze stiff. They were now stranded, between the robot and a semi with blinding headlights. They couldn't evaide the robot and they couldn't see beyond the headlights.

"Krystal, whatta we do?"

"Um, not sure, Charli!"

Both girls dropped to their knees to evade the light and covered their eyes. Their best bet would be to crawl away and then Charli screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

The 379 Peterbilt semi started to move. It went upward while parts moved and clicked, scraped and hid themselves. Krystal screamed and Charli closed her eyes. Both girls were scared to death, and maybe this would be their death.

"Krystal, we're gunna die! I just wanna tell you I'm sorry for breaking your Ipod!"

"What!?"

"It was me!"

Krystal shook her head and then stared up, ignoring the question completely.

This was not good.


	4. Them

"Changes Between Us"

Chapter Four-Them

Krystal couldn't help but panic. What was that thing chasing them? It was like some weapon of mass destruction. A terrorist trap maybe? Or maybe there was someone inside that needed to women as hostiges?

Krystal didn't know.

She thought fast. How could they escape in one piece? Two huge robots stood on either side and they were trapped. Charli was rambling about breaking Krystal's Ipod, and that wasn't helping.

_Lord, what do we do?_

She grabbed Charli's wrist and pulled her. The robots were distracted at he moment, and this was their chance. They crawled over to a truck and rolled underneath and braced themselves up with their elbows. Both were breathing heavily from the effort and they steadied themselves.

"What are they, Krys?"

She shook her head slowly and answered, "No idea, Charli. Shhh, they're talking."

They listened as the cop car thing began screaming, "WHERE DID THOSE FEMMES'S GO!!!?"

He began searching the ground while the other semi thing took out two huge weapons. From what Krystal could make out they were swords. But brightly lit orange ones? It didn't compute properly.

"FEMME'S!"

The cop car had spotted them and lifted the truck. Both the girls screamed and Charli looked up.

"KRYSTAL, THAT'S NOT A FUNNY JOKE!!"

Krystal looked down and then up. Her shirt was stuck to a part of the truck and she screamed. The cop car was looking at her face to face and he smelled terrible.

"Who's joking!?"

Krystal recoiled from the terrible smell of the robot and silenced herself. She heard a sound that was not good.

Charli heard it to.

"Krystal!"

Krystal's shirt was ripping slowly. She looked up and swallowed hard.

_That's not good!!_

She looked to the robot who screamed, "Where is the shard!?"

"What?!"

"Krystal, look out!"

Krystal looked right and screamed again. The semi thing charged and took the cop car down, and the truck went soaring. Krystal screamed again and she learched forward. She hit something hard and the glass shattered. She looked from underneath the car and saw the semi . He had the cop car pinned under his foot and he held the car at hand. She swallowed and looked up under the truck. Her shirt ripped again and then she was released.

"AH!"

Charli shot up from her sitting position and ran out to catch her, "Krystal, OMgosh!"

Krystal looked down and her death soon would meet her. Concrete. Pure, solid concrete. There was no way she'd live and she heard Charli scream again. Her life shot before her memory and then she cried out.

"Ouch!"

She hit something hard again. Concrete? No, something else. Something cold, something smooth. She propped herself slowly with her hands and her arms shook from the impact. Blackness dotted before her eyes and she put a hand to her head.

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?"

Krystal whipped around and her eyes went wide. She crawled backwards until she hit something and then whipped her head back. Huge fingers blocked the edge and she turned towards it again.

"Um..."

His eyes were piercing. They were a electric blue and she heard Charli call up, "Krys, you okay?"

Krystal was at a loss of words. She swallowed again.

His facial features were amazing. Blue and silver, and he had antennae's on either side and his optics blinked twice. His stare bore worry and compassion and Krystal tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright, human?"

Krystal nodded and answered, "Y-yes....I'm fine."

"You took a hard fall. I apologize."

She shook her head, fear still overtaking her body, "I-i-it's okay, I-I'm fine."

He nodded and gently set her down and she slid off his hand. Charli ran up to her and tackled her in a hug.

"KRYSTAL YOUR OKAY! I WAS WORRIED! DID THIS TOASTER HURT YOU!?"

Krystal took a sharp breath in and answered, "Can't...breathe...release..."

Charli let go, "Oh, sorry."

Krystal nodded and answered, "I'm okay."

Then they both turned. He was still there, towering and intimadating. Charli swallowed and gripped Krystal's hand. Krystal took a breathe in and she couldn't stop staring. She recalled Charli's words and turned to her.

"Why did you call him a toaster? He saved my life, Charli!" she whispered harshly.

Charli stumbled for words. That was new, " Um, well, he's _robotic_, Krys. That was the first word that popped into my-"

"Puny head!"

Charli's mouth dropped open, "Ya know, mean isn't your thing. I like nice better."

Krystal rolled her eyes and groaned, and face palmed herself.

"Excuse me, are you Krystal Sandrae?"

Her head shot to him and her eyes widened, "Yes. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

He shifted his weight and answered, "I, am Optimus Prime, from the planet Cybertron."

"Wha-"

"CYBERWHAT? YOU'RE AN ALIEN!?"

Krystal shot a look to Charli, who was grinning and jumping up and down. She gripped her arm and Charli breathed deeply.

"I told you they were real!"

Krystal gave a look, "What?"

"Aliens, I told you they were real."

Krystal looked to the semi and nodded, "Okay, Optimus Prime sir, what are you doing here?"

He looked down, "I'm here to protect you."

Krystal gave him a look, "Excuse me?"

"I and my team have come to protect you from them."

He pointed to the cop car, who lay still. Krystal looked to it and nodded, "Okay, why?"

"Because you have the Allspark shard."

"What?" Charli piped up.

He began to change into his semi mode and was silent. Charli and Krystal watched amazed and their eyes shot up. The parts stopped moving and the door opened.

"I'll tell you on the way."


End file.
